


Designated Training Day

by Maren_Emilie



Series: TUA One-Shots [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Basically, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, I didn't proofread this bc I can't be bothered, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, That's it, five gets hurt while training, it's kinda bad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Five gingerly pokes his injured arm with his right hand, making his entire arm flare up in white, hot pain. He instantly regrets it.
Series: TUA One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532015
Comments: 8
Kudos: 316





	Designated Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say tbh

Five stands on the railing overlooking the foyer, holding onto one of the pillars for dear life, hoping to god he doesn’t slip. His heart beating fast against his ribcage as he stares down at the hard flooring below. He adjusts his grip on the pillar and swallows thickly as he waits for Reginald to finish writing in his book.

He had been told to get on top of the railing and had been waiting for the last few minutes for Reginald to finish up his report, or whatever it was he was writing down, to explain what he was doing today.

Of course, Five isn’t stupid. He has an idea of what he’s doing today. 

Five hates personal training days.

Five hates Fridays.

His siblings are with Pogo, somewhere in the academy, having their studies. Five has never wished he was doing studies instead this much in his life. He’d do pretty much anything to sit at a desk and listen to Pogo going on about some absolutely mind-numbing, boring subject.

Reginald snaps the book shut and Five nearly falls off the railing then and there.

“Today, Number Five,” he begins. “you are practicing doing your spatial jumps in the air.”

Without looking up Five asks, “Why?”

“You never know when you might need it, Number Five. It could save you from a fall.”

“Oh.”

Five is hardly surprised at this. Reginald is going to push him off the railing and maybe he’ll come out of this with all his limbs intact. Surely doing stuff like this to your kids is illegal. As if anything Reginald does to them isn’t illegal.

Five glances at him before looking back down.

“Shouldn’t there be something down there to break my fall?”

“If you are successful you shouldn’t need something to break your fall.”

Reginald places his hand between Five’s shoulder blades. Five tightens his grip on the pillar, startled by the sudden extra pressure on his back. He feels his entire body freeze, going rigid as a plank.

“Let go of the pillar, Number Five.”

Five shakes his head frantically. “No,” he says, and then regrets it almost immediately. Reginald hates when they don’t obey his commands wordlessly. Not that that had ever stopped Five from being difficult.

“No?”

“I don’t want to,” he says, feeling uncomfortably small under Reginald’s gaze.

“It’s not up for discussion, Number Five! Let go of the pillar and do as I say.”

Reluctantly Five slowly loosens his grip on the pillar until he’s just barely holding onto it.

It’s not an awfully long drop, Five notes to himself.. He certainly won’t die, he knows that. It could be a lot worse. Reginald could be flinging him off the roof of the academy instead. It could always be a lot worse.

“Wait—”

A hard push in his back sends Five toppling over the edge. He gasps, a silent scream on his lips. limbs flailing helplessly as the ground grows closer below him. It all happens so fast— 

And then he hits the tiled floor with a sickening crunch. His vision turns white and it takes a few seconds before he can actually see again.

This time he actually screams.

His shoulder is on fire and it _ hurts _ . It hurts so much and it feels wrong. Just horribly and absolutely wrong. It’s not supposed to be like this. Tears gather in his eyes as he slowly rolls onto his back. Letting out chokes gasps he looks up at Reginald who looks down at him with disappointment. He opens his book again and starts writing again as if nothing has happened.

“You need to be faster, Number Five.”

Five hates the idea of crying in front of people - especially his dad - but this time he doesn’t care. All he can think about is how much it hurts. And it hurts a  _ lot _ .

“Stop crying and try again.”

Five gingerly pokes his injured arm with his right hand, making his entire arm flare up in white, hot pain. He instantly regrets it.

Looking up the stairs to his right he spots his siblings, all of them staring down at him. They must have heard him.

“I-I can’t,” he whimpers.

“Why not?”

“It-it hurts.”

Reginald doesn’t look pleased, but relents. “Very well, then,” he says. “Your training will resume once you have healed.”

He shuts his book walks towards his office, not even sparing a glance at Five as he passes him. He only tells the other to get back to their studies before he disappears.

“Five! Are you okay?”

Vanya runs down the stairs, closely followed by Ben. She drops to her knees beside him and gives him a quick once-over. Five is pretty sure he hears here wince. Her hands hover over him and it’s clear she has no idea what to do.

Ben stands behind her awkwardly.

“We have to— We have to get mom,” she says. “She can fix your arm.”

Five bites back the ‘no shit’ retort on his lips, and tries to remind himself that Vanya is just trying to help him. Besides, he likes her. She’s his friend.

“I’ll get her!” Ben pipes up before running off.

“Can you sit up?” Vanya asks him tentatively.

Five is about to shrug when he remembers that it’s his shoulder that hurts, so he just says, “I don’t know,” instead.

Her brows furrow under her bangs. “I’ll help you,” she says and Five nods.

Using his good arm as support he slowly pushes himself up into a sitting position with Vanya’s help. The jostling of his injured arm making his eyes burn with unshed tears. The pain of it all makes Five dizzy and for a second he wonders if he’s going to pass out.

He doesn’t pass out though, and before he knows it Ben is back with their mom and everything is immediately better. Somehow she always does that when she’s around.

She resets his shoulder and puts him in a sling, which is mildly annoying, but at least it’ll get him out of training for a few weeks. All in all, it’s almost a win.

And hopefully this incident means that it will be safer next time. Reginald won’t want to chance Five getting hurt again if it means he won’t be able to train for another few weeks. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment. It lets me know that you liked it and it's just very motivating overall.
> 
> Feel also free to follow me on my socials:  
> Tumblr: Waternoodlescamander.tumblr.com / maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @marenemile03  
> Instagram: @marencantdraw  
> Wattpad: maren-emilie


End file.
